The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a perennial garden Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Warm Yoigloo’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new perennial garden-type Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive florets colors and good garden performance.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in December, 2000, in Salinas, Calif. of a proprietary seedling selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as code number 95-L464005, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Mei Kyo, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla. in October, 2001. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence color and good form and substance.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative cuttings was first conducted in Alva, Fla. in January, 2002. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.